


heart of gold and stardust soul

by silverasteria (SmilingCheshire)



Series: a child of the cosmos, a ruler of the skies [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, It Gets Worse, now it's a series, there isn't much violence but to be safe, this was supposed to be a one shot but then it spiraled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingCheshire/pseuds/silverasteria
Summary: Obito escapes from Madara's clutches, only to end up in the care of someone much worse.





	heart of gold and stardust soul

**Author's Note:**

> A new series! It's gonna be an angsty trainwreck!

It is night when Rin dies, he remembers the darkness that surrounded them as Kakashi’s  _ Chidori  _ went through Rin’s chest, the  _ Chidori _ being the only source of light. 

He watches as they both fall to the ground, one dead and the other unconscious. An anger inside him rises, an anger he scarcely knows, and he uses it as a weapon. He lashes around in a blind rage, not knowing the enemy and not caring.  _ He just needs to kill them _ .

He doesn’t care as he slices a man’s throat, as he guts a woman, as he drowns himself in the stench of death. He cuts and kills until he’s the only one standing and then he can  _ breathe _ . He laughs and laughs until he’s crying because his  _ best friend is dead _ and he couldn’t save her.

The  _ thing _ that wrapped itself around him chuckles and Obito has never hated anything or anyone more in his life. “Let’s go home, Obito!” It cheers, not for a second thinking about how Obito feels.

“No,” he says, it’s miracle he hasn’t cried, he was always the crybaby after all. “I’m staying… maybe Minato can heal her! Yeah, Minato can heal Rin!”

“ _ Obitooooooo _ , if we’re late, Madara will be mad!” The Zetsu protests and Obito’s sure it could take him back to the cave if it wanted, it’s stopping him from collapsing right now. It must want him to go back to the cave.

“Fine,” he manages to say, “let’s go back to the cave.” But he’s already plotting his escape.

 

* * *

It places him on the worn out bed, as always. The creek is familiar, but it’s never been comforting. It symbolizes his captivity and his hatred.

Obito knows he’ll kill Madara, he won’t let the man get to waste away from old age like he wants (won’t let Madara manipulate him again).

It’s surprisingly therapeutic to plan a murder. To imagine the dead body falling over and over, each time more perfect than the last. He takes some sanctuary in this little mind scape, as violent as it is. 

His violent fantasy, his  _ sanctuary _ , is a secret kept well hidden. He never smiles as he imagines the death, never whispers the last words he says to him. 

It’s a simple secret but it’s  _ his _ . And it’s dangerous.

Obito isn’t sure how long he’s in the cave, the Zetsu would never tell him and Madara doesn’t keep track as far as he knows. But  _ he _ knows his captivity will soon be over and that’s all that matters.

Obito is a child warrior, he was born solely for war and will fulfill this purpose (he won’t be swept up in lies spouted by a missing-nin, he’ll make it home).

Obito waits until the Zetsu have cleared out of the main cave.

He stands up, his legs trembling and barely keeping him up after months of bedrest,  but he stands all the same.

Madara looks over to him lazily, “What’re you doing, brat?”

Obito ignores him. 

He walks and walks until he yanks the cord connecting Madara to the Gedō Statue out. Breaking into a sloppy run before Madara could process it.

His feet are unbalanced, one natural and one  _ wrong _ . He vaguely remembers the way out (he needs to  **_REMEMBER_ ** ). 

Tears are streaming down his face, which is laughable, because he’s always the crybaby, right? He wipes the tears away and  _ trips _ . Which is just  _ fucking great _ . 

He winces before he even hits the ground but it never comes.  He opens his eyes to the ground plummeting towards him. He can't help but scream, he can't think, he can barely reach his hand out in front of him in some sort of pitiful attempt to break his fall.

Tears fall as he accepts his death, escape that leads to death by falling. What a joke.

He's stopped suddenly, by a tree of all things. (It's Mokuton of all things, given to him by Hashirama's cells. Madara indirectly saved him which makes him all the more angry.)

It's easy to slip off the tree and fall to the ground, his legs _ hurt _ which is to be expected, but disappointing all the same.

The trees around him are familiar, he's near Kohona, at least. It brings a sense of relief, something he had all but forgotten.

There's a quiet crunching, footsteps nearby, and Obito calls out, unintelligible. The person comes into view, it's Danzo with one of his guards.

"Lord Danzo!" Obito yelps, "I'm Obito Uchiha, I was died but not really. You've got to help me, please."

"Of course, child," Danzo says, signally for his guard to pick him up. "I just have to make a quick stop at ANBU headquarters."

 

* * *

* * *

The Lord Hokage insists that a member of ANBU be with him on this next mission. You almost get kidnapped once and your father hounds you for days after, trying to be some semblance of “caring”. It’s more annoying than it is comforting.

His partner, if you could even call him that, wears a mocking fox mask at all times. He wonders if his father chose this person specifically to hound him. He wouldn’t put it past him.

It’s seems like the mocking fox’s smile is always on him, always looking. He didn’t get a name for his new shadow and he honestly doesn’t care. He just wants this over with, so he can shed his shadow.

It makes his skin itch just to be around his “shadow”, like he’s missing a piece of the puzzle. His “shadow” mocks him, he can tell, for following his father’s orders or not figuring his own mystery, he’s not sure.

Asuma heard his “shadow” laughing once, it was an ugly, creaking noise of something long forgotten. He doesn’t want to hear it again.

Asuma is trying to sleep and his "shadow" sits attentively in the corner of the room. His "shadow" never sleeps, never eats, almost like he's not human anymore. Asuma wonders what happened, how he became like this, but he knows he'll never know.

His "shadow" reports directly to Danzo, the ones who disappear and come back  _ different _ . He's not sure what happens to them but whatever it is, it's something unspeakable.

He's pretending to sleep when his "shadow" gets up, slowly walking over to the bed. He wants to freeze but he knows better, freezing will let him know he's awake. His shadow sits down beside the bed, hand slowly going up to take off his mask.

What's beneath the mask is shocking, to the say the least. He stares into the face of someone that has been dead a year. (He had mourned him, cried over him, missed him with all his heart and now, he's... here, it seems impossible. A far flung dream but this is happening, really happening.)

Uchiha Obito sits next to him, now a pawn of Danzo, and smiles. "I missed you..." He says, soft enough that it wouldn't have woken him up.

It's heartbreaking.

"Obito..." Asuma says, unable to stop himself.

Obito freezes.

"Obito, wait!" He whisper shouts, as Obito is poised to leave.

"...you can't tell anyone," he whispers, just loud enough to be heard.

"Why?"

"If Danzo finds out, I'll be killed."

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
